


Never A Mistake

by tryslora



Series: And Omega Makes Family [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon's new to the world of the supernatural, and Jackson's pregnant. The conversation doesn't start out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This seemed like one of the obvious choices for me this week, given that I knew Jackson needed to talk to Damon. As always, I do not own the world, nor characters, of Teen Wolf, I just like to write about them.

“You’re what?”

“Pregnant.” Danny raises both eyebrows, barely hiding his amusement. “You heard him, Damon. He said _pregnant_.”

Damon looks between them, brows furrowing. “Why?”

“When two werewolves love each other very much—” Danny cuts off, laughing, catching Damon’s hand before it thwaps his thigh. “Damon, they’re _married_. Jackson might be our age, but he’s an old married guy now, and wants his two point one kids and white picket fence. He’s asking for our support here, not for you to freak out.”

Jackson can’t blame Damon. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy. Damon sees Toby all the time, but he wasn’t there the first time around. Danny’s been through it before, and he knows what’s happening. He knows that for Jackson and Derek, at least, this is normal. “We could have waited—I made it through heat last year without getting pregnant. But I considered everything and while it’s not going to be easy, it’s right for me.”

He catches the tilt of Danny’s head, the expression that says he gets it—he understands where Jackson’s coming from. Out of everyone, he knew Danny would understand.

But Damon… he’s still staring at Jackson like he’s a freak. It’s exactly what Jackson had half-expected when he explained everything to Damon after the wedding six months ago; it leaves something uncomfortable in the pit of his stomach.

Or that could be morning sickness. He’s been ill nearly constantly, his hip bones already sharp from lost weight. He presses his lips together and wills the nausea away.

“I think you’re making a mistake,” Damon admits. “How are you going to go to classes?”

Jackson rubs his hands along his jeans; all he’s done lately is think about how this going to work out. “I’m two months now, and classes start next week. So by December I’ll be six months and getting big, but it will be manageable if I wear loose clothes. I’m taking extra credits now, and I’ll take a minimal load in the spring and do them all online. If I’m missing anything, I’ll do it during summer session, after the baby’s born.” He laughs dryly. “There’s actually a course I need to fulfill out-of-major requirements that happens to be taught by a witch spring semester, so I can take that one with no problems at all since Deaton can talk to him for me. We’re trying to see if there’s anything else taught by someone supernatural so I can take advantage of it. For now, I just have to deal with everyone thinking I’m getting fat.”

He can’t help the way his expression twists; he _hates_ that part of it. Hates losing control over his body, hates watching it expand in the mirror. His hand falls to his belly—still tight and flat—and he sees the way Damon follows the gesture, how Danny squeezes his shoulder gently in response.

Jackson’s ears prick at the sound of the car pulling into the driveway; he is on his feet and pulling open the door before Derek has Toby out of his car seat. His son toddles on careful feet across the lawn, yelling indistinct words. Jackson crouches down and holds out his arms, tugging him into a gentle hug as soon as he is inside.

Fingers card through Jackson’s hair, then slide down until Derek touches his cheek. Jackson looks up. A faint smile tilts Derek’s mouth, twisting amused more than anything else. “I thought you wanted time to hang out with Danny and Damon,” Derek says. “I’m supposed to be occupying Toby for you, remember?”

“I couldn’t resist saying _hi_ when you got home.” Jackson lifts his Toby onto his hip, balances him there as Derek draws him in for a kiss. He lingers, luxuriates over the sensation even though he knows Damon and Danny are waiting for him, abandoned in the living room. Someone coughs, and Jackson manages to get a hand free, raising a single finger in a fluid gesture to leave him alone.

Someone snorts.

“He’s not making a mistake,” Danny says. “Derek’s good for Jackson, and he’s good for Derek. I think he’d be making a mistake if he didn’t do it now, when he’s ready for it. It might harder when he’s older. And if Toby were older there would be more questions, more chances that people would listen to what he says about his dad having a baby. If Jackson says this is what he’s doing, then I’m behind him the whole way, and you should be too. It’s part of being best friends.”

Jackson pulls back from the kiss, but leans into Derek, their foreheads touching. Toby chatters nonsensically, and Jackson and Derek simply stand there, inhaling each other’s breath, feeling the other’s warmth. He’s aware of Danny and Damon in the living room; he’s not ignoring them, but he’s not paying attention to them either.

Mostly.

Damon’s voice drops, like he thinks Jackson won’t be able to hear him. “Does this happen to all werewolves? Because if it does, I’m not sure I want the bite.”

Danny laughs. “I don’t think so, but I’m not an expert on werewolf biology. I’m pretty sure Jackson and Derek are on the more unique side, though.”

“There’s no one else like me,” Jackson says, just loud enough to be heard. “And no one’s biting you, Damon. Not for a long time.”

“I learned my lesson about biting mouthy boys without thinking about it first,” Derek murmurs, mouth by Jackson’s ear.

“Turns out that that wasn’t a mistake either.” Jackson kisses the words into Derek’s skin, smiling over them. He puts Toby down, pats his back and nudges him towards the stairs. “Go on up.” He knows Derek will be right behind him, making sure he doesn’t fall.

And Jackson can go back to being with his friends for a while. The serious part of the day is over, the rest can just be fun. Damon will come around, eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
